landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NanoLancensis/The Amazing Threehorn Folly
Blast 'The Amazing Threehorn Girl', it drives me to write even though I know I can't really write. Cera was crestfallen. It had all started as a normal day for the threehorn and her friends; an escape from some bellydraggers which they had gotten the attention of on one of her and her friends' routine trips to the Mysterious Beyond, this time spurred by desire to verify Ruby's insinuation that there was a funny-looking rock just beyond the walls of the valley. During their escape, she was separated from her friends backed into a corner by the sharpteeth. By a stroke of dumb luck, she frightened them away by bumping into a pile of rocks and causing them to fall down in front of her. When she came back to her friends and explained what had happened, she was lauded; what she did in the canyon had saved the entire Great Valley, they said, she was a hero: the Amazing Threehorn Girl. For all but a few hours. Cera charged up a crest and over a fallen log, fuming. "...It's those stupid bellydraggers' faults," she groaned. "If they hadn't come..." she sighed, slowing down to a pace and stopping at the edge of a cliff. Her title come crashing down after her friends; Littlefoot, Ruby and Chomper; found that she had not scared the crocodiles far past where she had initially "fought" them, and that they were en route to the Great Valley. With that revelation, all of her publicity and the aura around her came crashing down, aspects of the story she gradually made up over several recountings of the story exposed as fraudulent and the true, mundane nature of her encounter with the bellydraggers revealed. After so much fanfare, the other dinosaurs of the valley were deeply upset; some particularly angered and cowardly civilians went so far as to suggest Cera be cast from the verdant paradise and left to the sharpteeth. "Send her away!" "Don't let her stay!" "That threehorn girl" Even her father and close friends turned their backs on her; for all the young dinosaur knew... "Now everyone's going to be mad at me forever. Even dad," she lamented. She looked down at the Great Valley before her. A light breeze blew against her horned beak; again, she thought back to when she told her friends about the "fight"; how she explained... Wait; how much did she explain in the first place? ---- "I was trapped, in a big circle of flat rocks, but I knocked them down," Cera explained. "You knocked the bellydraggers down?" Chomper gasped. Cera shook her head; she had just mentioned the rocks, how thick-headed was Chomper to think she meant...? "I knocked the rocks down and scared the bellydraggers," Cera reiterated. Petrie was awestruck. '' "Cera scare bellydraggers?"'' "You save-ed us! Yup, yup, yup!" Ducky beamed. Cera frowned; all she did was knock down some rocks and get a few sharpteeth to go away, this wasn't any more impressive than anything else she or her friends had done in the face of danger; as far as she was concerned, it was just another day in the life of their gang. "I didn't exactly..." "Uh-huh," Spike grunted, nodding his head undoubtedly. "Cera chased them away!" Chomper exclaimed. "All by herself!" "I..." the threehorn sighed. "okay, fine." Looking back, Cera was starting to realize what had happened. She told her friends what had happened, but her friends started assuming that what she had done something far more noteworthy than she had actually accomplished. "Great, peer-pressure," Cera groaned. Her father had told her to never succumb to it in the past, but there she was. But - if she thought that was bad - she need look no further than how her friends painted her and her encounter once Littlefoot's grandfather showed up. "Cera scared the bellydraggers! All the way back to the Mysterious Beyond!" Chomper claimed. She never said...! "Actually, I--" "Cera very brave," Petrie confirmed. Grandpa went on to thank Cera for bringing light to an opening in the walls surrounding the Great Valley. If it weren't for her encounter, perhaps no one would have known of it. Petrie turned back to his friends. "Cera big hero!" he cheered; Cera looked up at the flyer quizzically; suddenly, the look on his face changed. He posed dramatically atop Littlefoot's back. "Me tell everybody Cera big hero!" "No, wait!" Cera's request fell upon deaf ears. Petrie launched himself into the air and flew up over the rocky wall she and her friends stood by, and went on to advertise Cera's feat - or at least he and his friends' interpretation of it - to everyone in the Great Valley. ---- The next thing she remembered was the entire Great Valley celebrating her "amazing" feat; how she scared all of the sharpteeth away with her great courage and strength. She furrowed her eyebrows. "I can't believe the grownups actually believed what Petrie--" she thought, before something clicked in her mind. Petrie. If he hadn't gone and went on to the whole Great Valley over how amazing she was, parroting a warped version of the story to the masses, going on about how she scared the bellydraggers far away... Of course, Petrie was not the only one to blame; once her father, Topps, caught wind of her supposed feat, he pushed his daughter into celebrity status among the valleydwellers, scolded her for trying to tell the story as is... and nothing to say of the nameless, irrational buffoons that mindlessly followed the tales she was coerced into spinning and turned on her as soon as the monotomy of her encounter was revealed. But Petrie? If it weren't for him, none of this would have been happening! Cera gritted her teeth. Had he not flown off and started yapping about the Amazing Threehorn Girl and assuming insane things about what happened, perhaps she wouldn't have an entire sector of the valley against her, perhaps her friends would still trust her, perhaps her father would still... The triceratops whipped around, furious; this wasn't her fault, no, not at all. This was all Petrie's fault. That flyer had stained her reputation with the Great Valley and she wasn't going to dare let him get away with this... I may or may not continue this in the future, this isn't going to be very long if it ever is completed. Category:Blog posts